Pollon
Pollon (ポロン) are the source of magic for Apprentice Witch. Without it, and the Magic Spheres needed to power it, she cannot cast magic. As the Apprentice grows and receives upgraded wands, she will eventually be able to cast magic without it. Ojamajo Doremi The wand came in two shapes, both with a tube for Magic Spheres. Doremi and Pop received the sword or ribbon toy-based Peperuto wand, while Hazuki and Aiko got the Puwapuwa and Poppun baton wand. Peperuto Pollon The Peperuto Pollon (ペペルトポロン) has a pale pink base with a fuchsia circle lined in yellow with a music note on it, and a band of fuchsia on both the top and bottom. The bottom band has a sphere attached while sticking out of the top band is a clear tube that holds the Magic Spheres. Gold attachments stick out on the sides, and on top is a band of gold with a dark pink sphere that glows when used. It is used by waving it around and making thrusting motions. Puwapuwa/Poppun Pollon The Puwapuwa/Poppun Pollon (プワプワポロン / ポップンポロン) is a thin, clear baton full of Magic Spheres. It has the same gold attachments and dark pink spheres on both the top and bottom. It is used by twirling it around. Kururu Pollon To use the Kururu Pollon (クルールポロン), the Apprentice casts her magic and spins the top. After reaching their sixth Apprentice stage, the user will be granted access to this version of their wand. But in order to do it, they must bring their childhood instrument or musical toy to the Witch Queen, which she then fuses with their original Pollon. If an apprentice loses her status or apprenticeship, the items will return to their original state. A long stick, with the lower half resembling the previous wands and is filled with magic spheres. Both the top and bottom have a gold band with dots on each side, the bottom with an additional ring and a hot pink sphere. Above the top band is a white segment with another gold band, with a small pink design at the center. On the very top is a pale pink section with the spinner, filled with magic spheres. The very top is clear and has three music notes in it that light up. Gallery Screenshots= peperutoPoron.png OD-EP24-33.png OD-EP24-30.png OD-EP24-31.png OD-EP24-42.png OD-EP24-44.png OD-EP24-43.png OD-EP24-45.png |-| Model Sheets= poron-peperuto.png poron-peperuto2.png poron-puwapun.png poron-kururu.png poron-kururu2.png Sharp Picotto Pollon (ピコットポロン) A stronger version of the original wand with a floral-themed design. This wand vaguely resembles the original wand, but the base is now pale pink and the gold on the sides takes up more space, resembling a leaf or petal. At the center is a clear window that has a music note-shaped slot for the stronger Magic Sphere to be inserted. The clear tube has a pink tint and a dark pink inner-tube at the center. On top is a gold folded band with a sphere on each side, with a pale pink flower on top that has a gold, spinning piece in the center. On the gold piece is a dark pink music note. Like the previous wand, this one required the user to say her spell and spin the top part. Wreath Pollon (リースポロン) After gaining their Royal Patraine forms, the Apprentice received this special pollon that appears whenever they take on this form. The magic strength is increased but requires twice the amount of Magic Spheres to use. The Wreath Pollon is white with a pale pink ring in the center that has an etched leaf and vine piece that the user holds. On each side are three pink plastic leaf varying in size, with three gold flowers next to them. Between the two sets of detail rests a clear window over a pale pink circle lined in pink that holds the new magic spheres. On top of this is a pale yellow flower. When being used, the piece spins and uses both of the magic spheres that were inserted. Gallery Screenshots= ODS-EP1-079.png ODS-EP18-085.png ODS-EP28-069.png ODS-EP23-072.png ODS-EP28-080.png ODS-EP28-078.png |-| Model Sheets= poron-pico.png poron-wre.png Motto and Naisho Sweet Pollon (スウィートポロン) The Sweet Pollon has a pale pink and pink striped base and is shaped like a candy cane. On the tip is gold lining with a dark pink sphere. On top are gold accents and a gold, molded ribbon. Above this is a swirling clear and pale pink tube, with a pale pink bow on top attached to a large, dark pink sphere. When used, the sphere glows the color of the users magic. When being used, the magic swirls up through the center and to the top of the orb. The user then casts her spell. Patissier Pollon (パティシエポロン) When using the Patissier form, this special Pollon appears. It keeps the original colors and accents of the original but resembles a spice grinder. This Pollon is used to bless the people who buy their goods and is to be used right after the food finishes being baked. A clear piece with a gold spinner through the middle that has a pale pink swirl around it to accent the sphere on the tip. Beneath this section is a gold ring with a clear sphere in the middle, followed by another gold ring on the top of the lower half. The bottom of the pollon is pale yellow with a pink flower around it. On each ridge is a dark pink sphere. The magic comes from the bottom and resembles sprinkles or tiny crystals of sugar. Gallery Screenshots= Pattisier Pollon.png Sweet pollon.png |-| Model Sheets= sweetporon-1.png 38.jpg patiporon-1.png 37.jpg Dokkan Jewelry Pollon (ジュエリーポロン) A shiny wand with a jewel matching the user's theme color on the top and bottom. The wand is a translucent pale pink with a gold section in the middle that opens to reveal a spinning pink gem in the middle. It can be held with both hands or just one. Magical Wristbands These are used exclusively by Hana-chan. They are attached to the wrists of her white gloves and are relatively simple in design. They consist of a white base with pink trim and white pieces of material and a pale yellow ribbon. A gold piece with pink above it resembles the top of her compact. Tiny pink flower bud-shapes are also visible. When using these, Hana-chan will spin her wrists around, then hold her hands out. Gallery Screenshots= |-| Model Sheets= dokkanporon-1.png dokkanporon-2.png hanamagic-1.png hanamagic-2.png Ojamajo Doremi 16 When the girls returned to Apprenticeship, they were given their Kururu Pollons, with the Witch Queen explaining that the high-level magic of the Kururu Pollon would be better suited for their intended uses. In advance, Majorika summoned their childhood instruments to be fused with the original wand. Trivia *In Magical DoReMi, Pollons are renamed Wandalers and Wandawhirls. **The dub also explained that the reason why Doremi and Pop's wand looked different was due to being an "early model". *Pop is the only apprentice to not get an upgraded wand in Season 1. **She is also the only one to take as long as she did to obtain an upgraded wand. *Hana-chan was the only apprentice not to gain or use wands. *Season 1 is the only season where the wands were named after the owners' personal spell. Category:Items Category:Apprentice Category:Magic Category:Magic Items